Phazez of the Moon
by Mkitkat
Summary: BXE. Bella is in the band Phazez of the Moon. At a concert she sees these gold eyed strangers... Wait? Why do they look so familiar? Why don't they remember her? Read and see what happens...
1. Chapter 1

1

**Hey so some of the songs Bella will be singing our sung by guys but please y'all use your imagination and think that is sung by a girl. And For the record since I don't want to describe evey thing vampire about them they run super fast super strong etc. etc. If you don't know please go reread the book. Oh and If you read suscribed to my other story Shields Dont Protect The Heart. Im sorry I haven't forgotten y'all I just had this in my head for a while. **

I could hear the roar of the crowd and I smiled. They were chanting my name.

"Isabell! Isabell! Isabell"

Okay so Isabell isn't my name. Its Isabella, personally I wanted to use Izzy or Bella but my agent said they were too used. So no. I'm a vampire, and my name is Bella, and I am a singer in a band called Phazez of the Moon. On stage my hair is pitch black with electric green highlights. Most people think I'm was Goth because I always wear black on stage and dark makeup. Right now I have on black leather pants , a black tank top, green arm socks to match my hair and black choker on with a glittering teardrop electric green rhinestone. Realy does Isabella match my look? I don't think so.

Finally the Announcer called "Now presenting Isabell!" The crowd went wild, screaming and yelling crazily.

I stepped onto the stage and looked around. The arena was full again. I looked to my left and saw my band. Joseph or Joe our lead guitarist is also a vampire. His long black hair and golden eyes make human girls go crazy. Joey smiled at me and nodded me on.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" I asked the crowd. No one answered they just screamed louder if that was possible. I turned towards our Joe and nodded to him.

"1...2...1234!" He started strumming his guitar I started singing

We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart

'Till everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run.  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world  
We won't let them change how we feel in our heartsWe're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
World....world...world...  
Me against the world  
World....world...world...  
(scream)

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

_**A few songs later. **_

The crowd was roaring by the time we were done with the first few songs it hurt my sensitive ears. I looked back at my band and smiled it was near the end of the show. Andrew, Joey and Mikey all smiled back at me.

"Okay for this next song I am going to need a member from the audience to come up and help me." I was searching the crown for someone to come up on stage with us. Then my eyes spotted them. A group of vampires in the fifth row. There were five of them all with golden eyes and gorgeous features, two girls; one with short black hair and petite pixie form and a tall haughty statuesque blond, and three guys; a dark haired buff guy with laughing eyes and a big smile, a stiff stern guy with crazy dirty blond waves, but I only had eyes for the one with the brown messy hair.... He seemed familiar... Our eyes locked and instantly I knew who he was. Back when I was human...

Andrew tapped his piano to get my attention. Shaking my head at old memories I smiled gratefully at him. He shook his long brown haired head at me and rolled his brown eyes... I jumped gracefully off the stage and into the aisle between seats. Immediately everybody reached out and tried to touch me. I let them brush against my shoulders and slapped a few high fives. Didn't want to get to close.

I walked at human speed to a little girl about 6 or so. She had brown hair tied back in a pony tail and had an I love Isabell shirt on. I knelt down in front of her so she could see my face.

"Hello." I said softly into the microphone. She waved shyly back at me.

"Would you like to help me perform a song on stage?" She looked at her mom who nodded yes. **(AN: I don't think an actual parent would allow this but this one does O:-.)) **I picked up the little girl and carried her back to the stage. I set her down on the stage then climbed up so I wouldn't accidentally hurt her.

Getting back to center stage I said into the microphone "Okay this is a new song I just wrote and it's real diffrent from what we usally do, but try to keep an open mind" I had the little girl on my hip she was looking at me her big blue eyes filled with excitement.

The violins started playing....

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you There's nothing you can say Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say "I believe.  
Nothings gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever is meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

-Aah, aah-  
Keep holding on  
-Aah, aah-  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

The crowd went wild, "So I take it that you like my new song?" They screamed a yes that set my ears ringing. I returned the little girl to her mom and gave her the biggest hug I could without hurting her. **(AN this really isn't important but I needed something to move it along)**

Back stage the guys and I went into the dressing room. Yes we all shared one. Letting loose my power we all returned to our normal looks.

Joe's hair turned back to black and grew curly again his eyes stayed gold. His skin turned from white to black. He was wearing a green T-shirt and jeans.

Our drummer Mike's hair turned from golden red to blond and grew to his chin. His eyes turned from blue back to green. He had on a black T-shirt and jeans.

Andrew's hair went from brown to a white blond and his eyes turned back from brown to gold. He was wearing a gray shirt with a black jacket and black skinny jeans.

My hair grew way longer almost to my butt turned to a light shiny brown. My eyes which were

gold on stage stayed the same. I had a brown T-shirt on and blue jeans that flared at the ends so popular in the disco age. In case you haven't noticed we like jeans. We _really_ like jeans! For Petes sakes we were spokes models for Levi!

Joe, Andrew and I were vampires. Mike was not though he kept asking for us to change him. We didn't want to put him through the pain so we put it off by telling him that when he was 18 we would change him. It was only four months away...

"Phew! It feels so good to be black!" I giggled Joe always said that after I changed his appearance. Andrew nodded, he hasn't been able to talk since he was changed because the vampire bit right through his vocal cords. Mike popped his back grunting his consent.

"Hey did y'all see those vampires out in the fifth row?"

"How would I see them Bella?" Mike questioned**.**

"Yeah I did they had gold eyes." Joe cut in before I could start an argument with Mike.

Andrew nodded his head to trying to keep us all calm. He didn't like a lot of emotion it seemed to affect him a lot. Looking at Andrew I smiled I had kinda grown up with Andrew I knew him his whole human life so I knew everything about him. For the record I was not the vampire who bit him.

We were walking out of the arena discussing the best mode of traveling tonight when the five vampires appeared gracefully in front of us. Quickly we crouched into a fighting stance around Mike in case they wanted him as a snack.

"What do you want?" I barked at them. They flinched at the tone of my voice. The pixie looking girl jumped forward completely ignoring our protective stances the blond male followed closely behind her protectively,

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen this is my husband Jasper" the blond one nodded, "Emmet." The big one smiled he looked like he was taking steroids. "His wife Rosalie." the supermodel looking one smiled pleasantly at us... "And Edward." my breath caught in my throat as I heard their names. I knew them all. Every single one. Andrew and Joe looked at me curiously. They knew the story.

I shook her hand once then snatched my hand back quickly, "I'm Bella this is Joe, Andy and Mike. Stay away from him." I growled the last part. Still the pixie was completely unaffected.

"Don't worry about that we're vegetarians just like you." Looking at their eyes I saw they were gold... Except Jasper's his eyes were black.. I relaxed my stance a little but kept a hand on Mike so that I would be able to transport him out of there at any moment.

"Well we'd like you to meet our coven if that's alright." I thought about it well this could be fun I guess they didn't look dangerous.

_Lets go with them it will be fun. _Joe's voice whispered through my head and I swiveled my neck to look at him he smiled at me his smile was contagious and I felt a grin grow on my own cheeks.

"Sure we would love to meet your coven. Why don't you come over to our house." We gave them directions so they didn't have to follow us..

When they left I turned back to my family, "So.... We're taking my car." They groaned but we walked to my gold car it was a Ferrari. Like most vampires we have a thing for fast cars. (AN I honestly don't know if this can fit four people in it so Lets just say it can..)

**Hey if me saying that joe is black offends any one please let me know and I'll change it immiediatly. Oh and send me some Ideas that you think would be good for Mikes power or characteristic when he becomes a vampire. All you have to do is press the REVIEW (wink, wink nudge, nudge) button and tell me! O:-.)**


	2. Chapter 2

1

When we got home we decided to clean up a little bit. Well I did the boys went and played guitar hero. _This is a waste of time_. I thought. So I left it as it was clean but looking lived in.

The doorbell rang it played "So What" by Pink I heard a booming laugh from outside. What I get tired of the plain ring! From the other room I hear Joey call "Bella did you change the door bell again?"

"Yeah so what?" chuckling at my own pun. **(An seriously when I wrote that I was not thinking of a pun)**

"What was wrong with the last one?" he asked walking into the front foyer

"Hot N' Cold? I got tired of it!" Andy was laughing silent laughs as he went and let our guests in but I was determined to win this fight.

"What?! Your kidding me right? We only had that for a week and only one person rang the doorbell and that was Mike trying to get on my nerves." He crossed his arms.

"I don't see the problem with changing the doorbell ring." I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature person that I was.

The Cullens were all laughing reall hard by then but trying to hide it. Emmets laugh was the loudest by far and he didn't even try. His chuckles boomed off the walls.

"Well hello there. Lets try this meeting over again. Hi I'm Bella." I shook each one of their hands my eyes locked on Carlisle. "This is Mike." I pointed to Mike who had just walked into the room,

"Again stay away from him." continuing on I pointed to Joey, "That one is Joey. And that one is Andy." I said pointing over at Andy who waved at them.

Carlisle stood up and spoke, "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and you already know the kids." The said hello again.

"Well lets go into the living room." We all walked into the living room. I have to say our living room kicks butt. It has white walls with black leather seating a huge plasma screen tv that took up almost a whole wall and thick white carpet.

Emmet and Rosalie sat on the over sized chair thing. Alice, Jasper and Edward sat on the couch while Esme and Carlisle sat on the love seat.

"Well you probably have some questions, so ask away." I could practicly see the curiosity waves coming off them. They all spoke at once but Emmet being the loudest I answerd his question first.

"What powers do you have?" Rosalie smacked his head and I chuckled.

"Joey here can speak to people in their minds. Mike is not a vampire so he doesn't have a power. Andy can turn invisible and is an empath like Jasper over there." I nodded at him. Jasper was staring at me confused wondering how I knew his power. If only he rememberd.

Before Jasper could ask his question Edward asked, "What's your power?" He had a beautiful voice. Nice and velvety.

A wicked smile flashed across my face, "You'll have to find that out on your own." he looked like he forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. I giggled.

Rosalie asked next, "How can you stand to be around humans so much?" Wait they were there so shouldn't they know?

"Some things are more important." My eyes assessed each one of them in turn.

"When you go somewhere you don't blow the secret right?" they all nodded. I walked over to Jasper who was sitting in-between Alice and Edward.

"Like with you. You look like your having a rough time right now." he looked down sheepish before Alice rubbed his back.

"It's simply really Jasper when ever you think of drinking a humans blood think. Alice is more important then me drinking. Alice deserves a normal life." Alice was looking into the future and seeing if my words were true and I saw Jasper looking at her hopefully. When her eyes cleared she looked at me and squealed, "Oh my god it's going to work!"

Feigning my annoyance I strode over to Andy and said in my overly annoyed voice, "Can you believe that they doubted me Andy?" he shook his head a smile creeping up on his face.

The Cullens seemed to think I was really mad or something because Alice ran over to me and threw his arms around my waist and started apologizing like there was no tomorrow.

"Woe calm down there Tinker Bell you know I was just kidding right?" She looked at me in confusion. Joey and Mike started laughing. The Cullens looked at them oddly.

Mike regained his breath first and explained, "Bella likes to give everyone nick names. Apparently yours was Tinker bell and she probably has already given all of you nicknames in her had already. You should hear ours." I stuck my tongue at him he just hit the nail right on the head didn't he?

Alice looked up at me, "Um how did you get Tinker Bell?" I sighed isn't it obvious?

"Well I thought it was obivous you look like a pixie but I'm assuming everyone already calls you that and I wanted something a little more origonall then that so I thought of Pixies and then pop there was Tinker Bell." Joey was laughing.

"Shut up Joey!" he smiled

"Make me."

"You are so immature."

"No I'm Joey."

I yelled and jumped at him. We wrestled on the ground until we hit the wall where I pinned him to the floor and put a pillow over his face.

"There now shut up!" Mike and Emmet were practically on the floor laughing. Jasper and Andy feeling their emotions were trying hard to stand up right. Alice was trying to help Jasper stand and Rosalie was looking down ,annoyed, at Emmet probably wondering whether she should hit him or not. Carlisle and Esme sat there calmly wearing identical expressions of amusement.

I heard Joey mumble something under the pillow that sounded like "yes Bella" but even if it wasn't was taking it that way. I stood up and helped him stand up to. Mike sat up from laughing, "So... Lets play Guitar Hero!" They all ran out of except Andy, Carlisle, Esme and Me.

"Carlisle." he sighed he knew this talk was way over due.

"Yes Bella?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at him.

"Why don't they remember me?" Carlisle put his hand to his foread and rubbed his temples.

"Honestly I don't know Bella, but I thought they would remember you if they ever saw you again." with that he went and joined the others in the game room.

Andy came over and gave me a big hug I buried my head in his shoulder. "They honestly Don't remember me Andy." he squeezed tighter.

"Thanks Andy I needed that." he smiled at me and we both went into the gaming room watching Mike play against Emmet who was losing. I watched each of them remembering...

Emmet It wasn't chance that Rosalie found him.

Alice we shared a physco ward room.

Rosalie those guys never raped her.

Jasper how does he think he wound up in the coffee shop?

Edward my best friend....

You would think they would remember the person who saved their lives.

**The next chapter will be much more interesting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm saying sorry for not being able to update faster but I recently took on the task of finishing the story Life Goes On go to my page I think it's real cool.**

**Also do to unfortunate reasons my editer srstar8 one of my very best friends can't edit for me anymore but go to her page and tell her you love her because she is awesome. **

**But there is a brighter side to this Fire in the Ice one of my very best friends is now reading my chapters before I post them to tell me if they suck, better ideas, what's stupid and what's great. Go to her page and suscribe because she's writing now (just not posted) and she's great. Also PM her for me and you'll get a cookie!**

**PM both of them and you get a blow up edward doll and a cookie!**

Andrew stood at the doorway to the game room his golden eyes filled with worry for me. I strained a smile at him, "Go ahead Andy I'll be down in a bit." he nodded his head his white hair bouncing with the movement then left to join the others.

I sighed a soundless sigh and ran at vampire speed through the hallways with pictures of our lives past and present. Human and vampire. I sped through the memories up to the top floor. There was a black door with a white lily on it. More of my own memory pictures were closer to this door. I opened my door an walked in.

The room is something that I decorated my self and I love it. Three walls were glass over looking the forest behind our house. My guitar was leaning against the left wall it was black and had cherry red lines running down it twisting and making designs till they met at the bottom and made a butterfly **(AN shout out to Fire in the Ice) **My drums were the same way standing by the wall farthest from me the drum sticks laying on the seat behind them. Then my favorite instrument a black grand piano was in the middle of the room its legs making indents in the plush white carpet.

I walked over to the piano my feet not making a sound on the carpet. I sat down on the seat crossing one leg over the other my jeans flaring out covering both of my bare feet; I lay my hands gently on the ivory piano keys. I closed my eyes and recalled a rather distant memory of when I was human playing at a ball my mom was attending...

***Flashback***

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
_

Some people were drifting on to the dance floor. It was a couple song. Girls dresses were flowing around them and an aged man was whispering something in his wife's ear. _  
_

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me  
_

I saw a the head of a boy- no not a boy a man. With bronze hair that looked messy but looked so good it was something even my prim Aunt Agas would approve of. Where as if my hair was down she would disown me.

_Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?  
_

The man turned around and his eye caught mine they were a beautiful green color that seemed to sparkle from where I was he winked at me. _  
_

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)  
_

I smiled at him and turned my head away before a blush could make its self known on my cheeks_._

_  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me  
_

I peeked over to where the bronze haired green eyed man was standing to see that he was now walking in my direction.

_  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin'  
_

ugh that slutty women Lauren practically tripped him to get his attention. My mom said to never to call a women slutty but even she would call Lauren a slut. Lauren pulled down her yellow dress even farther down and looked annoyed that the man wasn't trying to look down her dress. Bronze haired man brushed her away and continued walking towards me.

_  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"  
_

I kept my eyes on his and his on mine as he walked across the dance floor and stood by my piano as he waited for me to finish. _  
_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly... _

"That was beautiful did you write it?" even his voice was beautiful if was nice a velvety.

"Yes, yes I did." he smiled brightly at me. He leaned forward on my piano brining his face closer to mine.

"Well then would like to help me with my piano? My past teacher quit do to unfortunate reasons." I had to gather my wits together with his face so close to mine.

"I might if I know the reasons to why he quit." giving him a sexy smile that my mother had actually taught me to do.

"Do to that he got frustrated that I learned so quickly that I surpassed him in a piece that he had written." oh he was bragging.

"Haughty. When I'm your teacher you won't be so arrogant." leaning in just a bit closer daring him to do something.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered in response. Still at my ear I heard him chuckle and say, "I'll take that as a yes."

He grabbed my hand and led me from my piano bench my skirts swishing around me elegantly, my dress was blood red and daringly low cut and my hair was down and curled to which my Aunt Agas had in fact almost disowned me with.

"You look stunning if I may say so." He tucked my hand into the crook of his arm as he led me to the wine table.

"You may say so if you tell me your name stranger." a sultry voice came out of my mouth! His something passed over his eyes but was gone to quickly for me to figure out what it was.

"My name is Edward Mason. What is yours kind lady?" he raised my hand from his elbow to his mouth to kiss it gently. I felt a blush appear on my cheeks again.

:"Isabella. Isabella Swan but, I prefer Bella." His smile lit his face again making the sun seem dim in comparison.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

_We talked the rest of the evening I only left when my mother found me and told me it was time to go home. The rest of the carriage ride home she was reprimanding me about how I should not talk to young men she did not know of. I never heard a word of it though my mind was to far gone thinking about my new green eyed piano student. _

_**Flashback End!**_

My eyes flittered open as my flashback ended to see Edward leaning against my piano the exact same way he was all those years ago.

**(So tempted to end it here.)**

"Where is that from I recall hearing it sometime before." he looked questioningly and I longed to lean in and give him a kiss to make him remember who I was.

"I wrote it and I've never played it outside my homes before so unless you're a stalker I don't think so." I let a small smile lift my lips as I said it letting my smile soften my words.

"It just sounds so familiar..." he trailed off and I saw his eyes go unfocused for only a second before they focused on my face again.

"Why aren't you down stairs playing with the others.?" I asked quietly leaning on my elbows which were laying on the piano.

"Emmet and Mike are having a guitar hero fight Emmet keeps getting mad that someone who is not a vampire beat him at his favorite game." he chuckled his voice seeming more musical then my piano.

"We should go downstairs before they break my tv it's my favorite." I started to get up when I was pushed back down on the piano bench. Edwards hands were on each of my shoulders. I tilted my head back to look at him.

He leaned down a bit so that his mouth was closer to my ear, "You never did tell me what your powers were." his breath washed over my face making me momentarily dizzy.

"Your going to have to live in disappointment them because I'm not going to tell you." I stuck my tongue out at the end.

Edwards face went into a pout his bottom lip jutted out his golden eyes widened and I think his lip quivered a bit, "Please? I promise not to tell anyone."

A wicked smile lit up my face I grabbed both of his hands keeping them firmly on my shoulders. Then we disappeared from my music room and only a puff of dark blue smoke showed that we were once there.

**Ooh lets play a game send me your ideas for this story I love hearing them and alot of them are very good don't be shy! I'll mention you in the chapter that your idea come up in!**

**And lets see who has the best Avatar!**


	4. AN

Hey sorry guys I said I was going to post over Spring Break and I never did.

For Life Goes on Readers it's because I needed more ideas to put in the story I am so sorry! And I actually do most of my best thinking at night or in school. I promise they will be out next weekend!

And For People who read Phazez of the Moon I have my idea but I was so caught up in Life Goes on that I didn't write it!

**And Finally for people who read Shields Don't Protect Your Heart I have it written I just need to send it to my editer!**


	5. ANother AN

**Okay ya'll I feel so bad about not posting but I am super busy right now. I have finals this week and I'm studying for all of them becuase I have to take some on different days. My Grandma died and I'm going to her funeral on Wensday and to her wake on Tuesday. One of my best friends just moved back into the state and I want to spend time with her. Then on top off all that my dad worked on my computer to make it work faster so everything I had typed and my ideas went away because he deleted everything. But oh well! **

**I am still writing the stories. I hate Authors Notes and I know ya'll do to so that was why I wasn't putting one up. But I am writing right this instant on Phazez of the Moon and I would still be working on it but somebody decided to leave me a review asking if I was still writing. I AM STILL WRIGHTING OKAY! **

**Love MKitKat.**


	6. Chapter 4 ACTUALLY A CHAPTER!

**Thank you all so much for being patient with me! I know it was a long wait but I did have some writers block when I started writing this chapter so I couldn't find a good ending, but my bffeae helped me out and you should all thank her! She's rocks! Okay here is the long awaited story and be sure to read the AN at the end.**

**oh! And the songs are in this order: Stand Up by Fireflight, Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, Stand in the Rain by Superchick and Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry. Make sure to listen to these songs when you read the story! **

**And thank you to TWIMOM who gave me the memory idea. :D**

Blue smoke swirled around us in the game room unnoticed by everybody but Joey and Andy. Andy grinned at us and Joey shook his head and started cheering Mikey on.

The Cullens were laughing at Emmett as Mikey was beating him in Guitar Hero. Mikey hit every note while Emmett was struggling to hit three in a row. I walked in and sat between Rosalie and Jasper on the couch. They both jumped as they realized that I was there.

I looked at Rosalie and said. "Sup?" popping the "P"

"Nothing." I nodded my head at her

"That's cool man." And I turned back to the TV. Edward, finally shaking off his shock, walked into the room. When he looked over to me I had to stifle a giggle at the expression on his face. His nose was scrunched up and his eyes were narrowed. He looked like he has just tasted a lemon.

Emmett growled and I whipped my head around to see a guitar headed strait for my Television. I transported my self in front of the TV and caught the guitar right as it was about to touch the screen. I growled angrily sounding like a furious Panther.

I stomped up to Emmett till my face was barely inches away from his, "Don't you fucking dare ever do that again! That TV right there costs more then Carlisle makes in a year! Don't you ever try to destroy something that belongs to me or I'll kick your ass so far into the past that the second Ice Age would still be news!"

Emmett looked scared but trying to cover it up, "Do you got that?!" I snarled.

Emmett nodded and I went back to my happy self I took a step back and smiled at him, "Good now who wants to play Mike?" I turned back to the people to see Jasper raise his hand and Rosalie looking like she had just seen a ghost. I walked over to her and waved my hand in her face.

"Ello? Rosalie? Time to wake up and join the walking dead. Hello?" I said dragging out the 'o' I touched her shoulder intending on shaking her. When-

_*Flashback Rosalie Style*_

_Over in the alley there were cry's of a young woman and from where I was I could see men surrounding her. The men had her on the ground and were brutally ripping her clothes off and punching her I could smell her blood. They were laughing maniacally and reeked of alcohol. _

_I ran over to stop them when a fierce growl came out from the distance. The men hesitated in what they were doing one of them asked, "What was that?" another man hit him in the back of the head and told him to shut up. _

_The sound came again only this time in a roar. A white figure came jumping off of the roof landing directly in the entrance to the alley._

"_Oh look another girly to play with boys. Get her!" this I assumed to be the ringleader of them. Three of the men walked slowly trying to intimidate the person one had a knife out and was playing with it. _

_The girl struck out kicking the knife from the blond boys hands, "Don't play with things you know nothing about." The voice said her voice sounding like things sweet not a fighter. I gasped in realization._

"_Why you little bitch!" A big bulky man with red hair ran at her next. She waited for him to get close when she struck out and punched him in the stomach. She jumped above the next two, flipped in the air and while halfway around she grabbed both of their heads smashing them together and they both went down. There was only one more who was still over the girl he turned around and I recognized him to be Roy Royce._

"_What the hell did you do to my men!" If rotten milk had a sound his voice sounded just like it._

"_You will not hurt this girl anymore." The voice said calmly. _

"_She's my fiancée! I will do whatever the hell I want with her!" The poor girl wasn't moving I don't think she was unconscious but I don't think she knew what was going on around her. _

"_I think the engagements off." The girl ran at Roy and tackled him to the ground. She punched his face over and over and slammed his head into the concrete floor of the alley. _

_She leaned down and whispered in his hear that with my hearing I could barley hear from here, "I would kill you but I know Rosalie is going to love doing that herself." The girl bent down and placed her jacket over the girl who was Rosalie. She picked her up and cradled her in her arms. She turned around her brown hair swinging around her face. _

_The face didn't surprise me. It was mine but I already knew that. This was a memory from Rosalie. This was her memory of the day that I saved her from her ex-fiancée. _

_I knew what happened next. I would take her to Carlisle and tell him to change her because she deserved a chance at life, a chance at life and to find love. He changed her that night I kissed her forehead and left the room._

_*End of Flashback belonging to Rosalie*_

I snapped back into my body and stared down at Rosalie who was blinking just coming out of it. Nobody noticed except for Andy who was starring at the both of us knowing what had just happened.

I shook Rosalie's shoulder again, "Hello Rose? You spaced out there for a moment. Something interesting about make believe land?" I waved my hand in front of her face again this time she smacked it away.

"Yeah I'm fine." She glared at me. I could see she was trying hard to make it seem like she was all right.

I shrugged acting like everything was chill and looked at Joey, "Hey Joe? When is our next concert?" Joey always kept track of when things were; I would plan the events he would remind me when they were.

"Tomorrow." He said without looking away from the screen.

"Do y'all want to come? Y'all can hang out backstage and watch the concert. You meet pretty damn interesting people backstage." I said looking at Carlisle and Esme.

Alice shot out of her seat jumping up and down, "We would love to come Bella! Oh my god! I have to go and shop! We need clothes to wear backstage! What do people usually wear Bella? Should we go casual or more fancy? Jeans or a dress? Why aren't you answering my questions?!"

I started laughing hard at her last question. Jasper who had just lost Guitar Hero sat down by Alice grabbing her shoulders making her sit with him, "Alice, honey. You didn't give her enough time to answer." Alice growled but nodded looking back at me her eyes screaming at me to answer.

I shuddered. Damn she's scary when she's pissed, "Umm usually it's kind of a dressy casual. Jeans but dressed up, like a white shirt and a vest. Or like a black dress toned down with converse with your hair down." Alice was nodding intently taking in every word.

I smiled, "We'll have the passes at the back entrance just say tinker bell for 6. David will let you in. Now let me show you how you beat a human at Guitar Hero!" I grabbed the guitar and selected expert and started playing.

I beat Mike 98% to 99%.

**-The next night with Bella-**

I changed our appearances my hair growing short and the green streaks were now turning a light brown color, "Okay y'all go get dressed I don't want to change your clothes too." They grumbled but set off to find Lindsey our clothing coordinator. The Cullens had shown up five minuets ago Alice and Rosalie had run off to talk to everyone that was there, Emmett and Jasper following along. There were a few stars here like Hillary Duff we were actually really good friends, but people just like that not big name stars or paparazzi would be horrible. Ick.

Edward had stayed behind and was watching me right now. I knew he was still curious about the song and it was driving him nuts. Even when he was human it would drive him crazy if I knew something and wouldn't tell him.

Edward didn't leave the room when I got my clothes out. He didn't leave the room when I took my top off and threw it across the room although he did avert his eyes from me. I put on a black halter-top, which had silver sparkles on it, and black cargo pants that synched at the ankle to leave room for shoes. There was a little chain hanging from the pants; I decide to go bear foot that night and painted my toenails black with little gold swirls.

I looked up at Edward who had been watching me put on nail polish. I liked painting my nails it calmed me down in a way, "Soo… Are you just going to stand there all-stalkerish or are you going to talk to me? Because honestly your kind of boring." He chuckled.

"I know your two powers or are there more?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You've been staring at me for about half and hour and that's all you came up with to ask? I am very disappointed in you." I shook my head in mock shame.

He chuckled again, "Yeah it was a bad question wasn't it?" I smiled and rolled my eye.

"I have three powers- well kind of four depending on how you look at it. Tell me what are the two powers you have figured out?" I bent my knees and rested my face on them.

Edward came and sat next to me, "You can change your appearance including other people and you can teleport yourself anywhere." Edward's voice was a whisper; he still had beautiful eyes even though they were a different color. Edwards's eyes looked down at my lips them back at my eyes. I could hear him swallow. He leaned in and I was surprised to feel myself leaning in to.

There was knock on the door and we sprang apart. Joey poked his head in and said, "Bella they want us on stage in-" he looked down at his watch, "now." I nodded my head and followed him out the door to avoid and awkward silence with Edward.

The lights were off and there was gray mist Mikey, Joe and Andy were all at their instruments and just as Joe started strumming his guitar I flipped on stage and the lights went on with a boom.

_Look at all the lonely hearts  
Shivering out in the dark  
Hiding from the truth  
Cover up the proof  
Demons that I've tried to hide  
Imprison me in my own lies  
And all that I can do is cover up the proof  
Don't be afraid to..._

Stand up!  
Stand up if you're broken  
Stand up!  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
Stand up!  
Stand up if you need love  
Stand up!  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay

Secrets got me torn apart  
Trying to destroy my heart  
But I can see the light  
It's cutting through the night  
Don't run away  
(Don't run away)  
Don't be afraid to...

_Stand up!  
Stand up if you're broken  
Stand up!  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
Stand up!  
Stand up if you need love  
Stand up!  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_

_  
You say You love me  
That's all I'll ever need  
If You say I'm good enough  
That's good enough for me  
_

_Stand up!  
Stand up if you're broken  
Stand up!  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
Stand up!  
Stand up if you need love  
Stand up!  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_

(Stand up!)

The crowd went wild. They were cheering loud and clapping hard. We were used to the noise but I saw the Cullen's covering their ears. I heard a few "I love you Isabell!" I grinned at the audience, "Aww I love you guys too!" I padded closer to the middle of the stage, "So did y'all like the performance right there?"

The whole audience shouted "Yes" and then a few wordless screams.

"Well good because it is about to get a hell of a lot better." I pointed at Andy and he started playing a few notes on the piano and I started singing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb? _

Joey started strumming his guitar.

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
_

Mikey started playing now and red sparks came out from the stage I jumped at the exact moment Mikey's drumstick hit the drums. I flipped in the air my feet hitting the lower part of the stage where Joey and Andy were.

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

Joey was singing the guys part.

_  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
_

I ran up to the front of the stage and started highfiving everybody there. People started screaming.

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

I had my head bent down at this part then I threw my head back as I sang the last three words.

_  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Red smoke swirled around our feet as we finished. The crowd cheered again. I grinned looking up at Mikey; Mikey glowed when the people cheered for us. You could tell how much he loved this and how it was the best thing in the world to him.

**An hour and a half later**

We played a lot more songs until in was time for the last song of the evening.

"Okay, okay. This next song is special to me, and a friend of mine I just hope she remembers it." I grabbed a triangle and stood at the middle of the stage. The red smoke turned to blue as it filled the floor once more. The lights turned a light blue. Joey started strumming his guitar and I hit the triangle.

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all-alone, _

_Feels like its all coming down _

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,_

_The tears will not stop raining down_

Water fell from the roof. And I fell to my knees dropping the triangle and letting it lay there on the ground. Joey picked speed with his guitar.

So_ stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

I stood up and the rain fell harder.

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, what's lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain _

_She won't make a sound _

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down _

_She wants to be found _

_The only way out is through everything she's running from _

_Wants to give up and lie down. _

I got down on my knees as if to lie down on the floor, then I stood up quickly for the chorus.

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, what's lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain _

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_Stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, what's lost can be found _

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, what's lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain_

I had my fist raised and my head thrown back as I sang the last five words. The crowd cheered wildly as Andy finished. I did a back flip on to the top of the stage where Mikey was and left my fist in the air, "Okay guys this is the end of our show! I hope y'all enjoyed it but, before we go there is something that we would like to tell you! Hit it Joey!"

Joey grabbed the mike in front of him and walked to the front of the stage, "We Phazez of the Moon need another band member!" There were mixes of screams and gasps coming from the audience; Mikey picked it up from there "The auditions will be held in Seattle all of next week at P.O.M Studios. You don't even need directions it is way to hard to miss."

"You need to know how to play the violin to try out you can know other instruments as well but, it is required to be able to play the violin. Don't show up if you only know how to play guitar or sing we will not let you try out."

We all yelled, minus Andy, "Goodnight." To the crowd and went backstage. The Cullens were waiting for us all with big grins on their faces including Rosalie. Shocker.

"Hey were going to go get dressed then head to a new club that just opened are y'all in?" Joey asked the Cullens. Alice literally squealed, "Yes we would love to go!" I cringed at Alice's squeal.

"So Alice, Rosalie, Esme I have stuff y'all can wear in my dressing room. Go crazy." Alice grabbed Rosalies and Esmes hands and ran into my dressing room which I must say is pretty impressive. The crew tends to bring a lot of clothes for me even though I don't change during the concert they just never know what I am going to where.

The rest of us split up mates going after their mates in my dressing room. Andy, Joey and Mikey all headed to their dressing room. I went into mine with Edward trailing behind me, "Edward you do know that stalking is illegal?"

He grinned his damn sexy grin, "It's not stalking if the person being "stalked" likes it." I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

Walking into the room I immediately took off my top and threw it somewhere in the room. I head towards the back wall where racks of dresses were. Edward was still following but keeping his eyes averted from me. I grabbed a black dress from the rack and put it on. The dress was a halter neck and tight. I took off my cargo pants and slid the dress the rest of the way down which was a little higher then mid thigh. I put on some black bracelets and a black butterfly choker necklace on gold ribbon, which were in a box in the corner of the room next to shoe caddy. I grabbed some high- heeled gold shoes and put them on.

I turned to Edward, "Lets go my sexy stalker." He grinned. I grabbed Edwards arm and ran out of the room dragging him with me, "Every one take your own cars! Remember the name of the club is The Place." **(Ten points to who knows what TV show that is from") **I heard everyone yell back "okay, we know!"

We ran to my golden Ferrari Edward opened the drivers car door for me and helped me in, "Why thank you sir." Edward smiled again. God I love that smile! It knocks my breath away every time.

The Place was packed the line was long. We parked and sat in the car waiting for the others to show up. Edward turned towards me, "I'm sexy am I?" I shoved in and muttered 'shut up' he chuckled as he grabbed the hand that shoved him and held it between his fingers. I felt spark go at his touch, I met his eyes and even though he was trying to hide it I could see he felt it too.

Just like in the dressing room he started to lean in, his hand reached up to touch my cheek gently my eyes slipped shut and I felt myself lean into him. Closer, I could feel his heavy breathing on my face, closer, I could feel his breath on my lips taste it even.

_BANG! _I screamed and whipped around towards the window. There Emmett was standing with a stupid grin on his stupid face laughing his stupid ass off. Edward groaned behind me, I turned to see his eyes were full of anger and he was glaring at his brother.

I threw open my car door and glared at Emmett if it did anything it made him laugh harder. Mikey and Joey were laughing as well. Not Andy though he was giving me a look of sympathy and understanding, "If you are done laughing lets go inside." I turned and led the way to the club.

I walked up to the bouncer at the door without giving the line a second look. He was a big muscly guy who obviously spent his life at the gym, he had one of those black muscle shirts on and black pants to go with it like you see in the movies.

I placed my hand on his biceps and leaned in sexily to him, I motioned with my finger for him to bend his head closer to mine. He dropped his head; I placed my lips right next to his ear so that my lips brushed his ear with every word, "Hey… We have VIP rooms for Izzy."

He nodded dumbly, then he seemed to realize what I said and went sifting through his clipboard, "Yes they are right here Ms.."

I rubbed his arm and whispered, "That's Izzy to you." And walked towards the door putting some extra hip into my step. I swear I heard a growl behind me.

Alice ran up to me laughing, "That was great! You should have seen Edwards face when you put your hand on his biceps."

"Come one Tinker Belle lets go dance." I ran into the dance floor with Alice right behind me. Alice and I moved our way through the crowd of people and managed to make it to the center of the stage. Katy Perry's song Waking up in Vegas started to play,

Alice screamed, "I love this song!" we started grinding.

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town  
_

People started making a circle around us. I dipped down low, back up and popped my but out.

_  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_  
Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime  
_

Jasper who had gotten protective of Alice was now dancing with her sending dirty looks to anyone who was emitting lust feelings.

_  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
_

Somebody came up behind me and grabbed my hips bringing me close to their front. I looked up to see Edward glaring at anybody who came any closer to me just like jasper was doing….

_  
You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an SOS  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town  
_

I threw my hands up around Edwards's neck and started grinding on him.

_  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me _

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me  
Told me, you told me, you told me_

Edwards hands on my hips and back against mine felt wonderful something I haven't felt in a long time. The feeling of love and protection; not family love but, love the kind that makes you want to spend the rest of your life with someone and to be theirs and them yours.

_  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, honey _

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. The circle around us dispersed Edwards hands dropped from my hips; I turned around to look at him to see that he was already walking away. I sighed sadly.

Damn it! Why did I even want him? He doesn't even remember me! He doesn't even freaking remember me! If I were really important to him when we were humans he would remember me. If I was ever important to him he would have remembered the second he saw me! Damn it! Why is this so hard? Damn it he didn't even look for me when I went missing! He didn't even care.

That last part made me want to sob. Andy was by my side in an instant he gripped my shoulder gently and led me out of the club. The line had long since left looking for a different club that they could get into. We walked around to the side of the club I slid down on to the floor and cried tearless cries. Andy sat next to me holding my gently to his chest.

"Andy he doesn't remember me. None of them do. If they can forget me so easily then why can't I? If they don't care about me then why should, do I care about them?" I knew Andy couldn't answer these questions. He just held me closer and let me cr

**Okay so I need a beta! If anyone wants to offer and explain the proccess to me that would be a great help, or just tell me how to get one! :) Also I made this extra long for y'all**

**And I know that sence it's been a long time you probably think why should I review? But I would really apreiciate it if you would! :) I do reply to all reviews that I get**


End file.
